A Dangerous Mission
by Angel Tears456
Summary: one day our lucky team 7 plus an extra member… are going on a mission to find out more about a mafia gang who is trying to hook up kids two private school with sex, drugs, and alcohol. full summary inside. SasuNaru and some other later. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey people, I just wanted to let you know this is my third story. So please be nice. I love to hear reviews on whatever for my story. Also I except all reviewers so please review and enjoy the story. **

**Summary- **one day our lucky team 7 plus an extra member… are going on a mission to find out more about a mafia gang who is trying to hook up kids two private school with sex, drugs, and alcohol. But there is a BIG surprise when they find who is running the show. "Naruto…I promise I'll save you" Sasuke shout, as a man in a black suit held him back as the truck with Naruto in it drove out of site.

**Some things you should know- **Sasuke and Naruto know each other pretty well and they do get along ok. Sasuke is the one with the crush but something very bad happens and Naruto flips shit…Also Naruto is OOC from start to finish. Sasuke become OOC later in the chapters. BUT Naruto is so the Uke, so his attitude is so off the charts. Don't get it you will find out…sorry but it's just something I do…the strong people are always weak with their love…or soon to be…XP

**Reminder- **this story is has drugs sex and alcohol in it. It also contains yaoi, cutting, a little Sakura bashing, and a plot for a war between a mafia and a gang. This also has some to a lot of killing depending on what happens.

**Rated: **Mature

**Disclaim- I don't own the cute little blonde Naruto or his friends…sadness. **

**OK, well on with the story… **

**----**

**Chapter 1- A Messed Up Day **

"Naru-to" a small moaning voice said, into the dark morning light, of his bedroom.

"Sasuke" a dark voice said as he appeared in said boy's window.

"Kakashi…What do you want!? This better be damn good." Sasuke said. He slowly sat up in annoyance. (Had a really good dream)

"God, I don't even know why I come over…Oh right Naruto told me to." Kakashi said as came in.

"Why?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly (really happy on the inside)

"He told me to tell you about the mission. You'll see why when I tell you." he answered, knowing that Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"hn"

"You, Naruto, Sakura and …well I really don't know who the other person is…guess we'll find out when we get there. Also you all are going to private school for your own gender. No comments from you either." Kakashi started.

"You guys will also be working at a child care center" Kakashi said as a *poof* sound couldbe heard.

"wh…what the hell did he just say!?" Sasuke said as his eye slightly twitched.

_`I'm going to kill him! ` _Sasuke yelled in his head. He tried to get up to follow him but got tangled in the blankets and fell on the floor.

"Ow" he said quietly, rubbing his wrist.

_`I'll worry about it later. ` _He thought, getting off the floor and walking over to his shower.

_`This feels so good` _he thought, while the steaming hot water hits his body. He got out shortly after getting in because he had to get ready to leave.

He got dressed quick and tried to run out the door but ended up being stopped by Kakashi.

"Sorry I forgot. I need you to go get Naruto. He's kinda pissed at me right now." Kakashi said with a *poof* noise, leaving a very pissed Sasuke as well.

"Whatever" he mumbled, and started to walk.

**-----**

**Early That Morning **

**POV Naruto **

_`Shit I can't sleep, there still there… I can still see it all, but who wouldn't when you're reminded every day what happened. ` _Naruto thought as he lay in bed.

_`I wasn't even there…why can't they just let it alone. `_

It was now 3:30 am, and yes I'm a very unhappy person right now. If you're wondering why, it's because I haven't slept yet and I can feel Kakashi's chakra outside my window.

"Kakashi, just come in already." Naruto said as he slowly sat up to find a smiling Kakashi.

_`Oh great this going to be fun` _(Sarcasm)

"What do you want?" Naruto asked a little pissed because he interrupter his thoughts.

"We are having mission. Be at the meeting spot at 5am and Ino is joining us for this one." he said with a *poof* leaving me really pissed off.

_` Great now I wish I did go to sleep`_

**-----**

**Back To Sasuke **

_`Damn it Kakashi! ` _Sasuke thought as he started walking to Naruto apartment.

_`Why do I have to do this? ` _Sasuke just keep getting madder and madder. Until he saw Naruto walking down the road. He was just about to yell to him, but some people had already approached him and were talking to him. Naruto looked like he was going to kill them.

"I thought we scared you away last time?!" one of the men said as they step closer to Naruto.

"Aww, sorry but you guys are chicken shit compared to the people I faced." Naruto said in a harsh tone.

"Look demon! No one wants you here, so just take you sorry ass and leave this place." the other man said, smugly, knowing all to well that the boy was going to cry.

"YO DIPSHIT," Sasuke yelled into both men ears, then quickly disappearing.

Both men looked around, but could not find him anywhere. Then they turned to Naruto and gave him an ugly look and was about to say something, when out of nowhere, Sasuke appears in front of Naruto, scaring the shit out of all of them.

"S…Sa…Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked from shock, his voice now back to normal.

"Kakashi asked me to come get you." Sasuke said all knowingly, with a smirk, as Naruto's face light up. He did know why (referring to the smile), but it was better then the face he had before.

"Hey you two don't harass my friend again!" said Sasuke with a look that said you touch him, I'll kill you. (my friends do that a lot…accept I'm a girl XP.)

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you." the first guy said, as he walked over to Naruto and kissed him. (Don't do it…to late) Sasuke was beyond pissed; he was so pissed that you could see the flames around his body.

*crack crack*

The man tried to look at Sasuke, but before he could lift up his head Sasuke fist had slugged him in the gut. He double over instantly, the other man just ran like hell. Naruto, well Naruto was so out of it, he didn't realize that Sasuke was carrying him. So before he knew it they were in the field where they meet.

"Naruto" Sasuke said softly shaking him.

"…"

"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled this time.

"Huh…*looks up* hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled, as a tear fell from his cheek.

"Please Naruto, don't hide your real self when you're with me." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with hurt filled eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. I thought everyone would hate me if I wasn't cheerful, so I never stopped." Naruto cried out, as he put his head in his hands.

Sasuke looked shocked, he didn't actual think Naruto was faking. But he has never seen this side of Naruto. So he did the one thing he always wanted to, he hugged Naruto. Now this time it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. He thought Sasuke was just going to leave him there and let him cry.

But lucky them (sarcasm) Sakura came running into the field, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of HER Sasuke holding Naruto in his arms. ` What the hell is going on here? ` She thought as she walked over to them now.

"Naruto, it's ok. I swear they won't hurt you again." Sasuke said in a soft voice, kinda calming like wave in the calm sea.

"Sasuke whats wrong with him" she said, point to Naruto.

"Naruto was attacked this morning and was a little upset. So I wanted to help him." Sasuke said like it was obvious.

"Not to put you down, but who in their right mind would pick a fight with him?" Sakura said, with a smirking voice.

"Everyone…everyone. No one likes me, so lots of people pick on me. Even the people I thought were my friend pick on me." Naruto answered looking up at Sakura with tear filled eyes.

"Hn, sucks to be you." she said coldly.

This truly pissed Sasuke off to no stop. He really wanted to punch the hell out of her, but opted for the better option. What could better then that, slapping her and seeing her shocked face.

"What the hell!! Sasuke why did you hit me?" her body filled with fear, annoyance, and tears.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!" he screamed in her face, not even sparing her a passing glance as he sat by Naruto again.

But what really suck is when your teacher comes and screams at you for making a girl cry but not even notice that another person is crying too. Guess what that did happen, but not that nice.

"Yo, Whats…hey Sakura why are you crying?" Kakashi asked, his other guest going unseen.

"Sasuke hit me because of something that happened to Naruto." she cried out. (BITCH, at least tell the truth.

"Sasuke is that true?" Kakashi knowing some of that was a lie.

"I did hit her but it was only because she was being an ass to Naruto and Naruto has been through hell. BUT yet you're talking to me and don't even care about him." Sasuke said in a pissy voice, after he had walked over to Naruto. , leaving you with a stunned Kakashi, crying Sakura, and a very intrigued guest.

----

Ok this is the end. I'll have the Next chapter up soon. I promise to make it longer.

Preview

"what did you say we would be doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"you heard me, and you will do what you are told." Kakashi answered with an evil smile.

_`sadistic bastard` _Naruto thought as he looked at his roommate, the girl he hated, the new member of the team, and of course Kakashi.

"now on a more serious note, Naruto…

---

There you go hope you guys liked XP

See ya soon


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hey people, this is the second chapter…well duh what else would it be…good question…oh well that I will have to think about…ok so this is the chapter where everyone meets and they get their mission… hope you guys like…**

**Reminder- **this story is has drugs sex and alcohol in it. It also contains yaoi, cutting, a little Sakura bashing, and a plot for a war between a mafia and a gang. This also has some to a lot of killing depending on what happens.

**Rated: **Mature

**Warning- this is a yuri kiss in this chapter…and a yaoi one too… so yeah…**

**Disclaim- I don't own the cute little blonde Naruto or his friends…sadness. **

**- - - -**

**Recap of chapter 1**

"_Yo, Whats…hey Sakura why are you crying?" Kakashi asked, his other guest going unseen. _

"_Sasuke hit me because of something that happened to Naruto." she cried out. (BITCH, at least tell the truth. _

"_Sasuke is that true?" Kakashi knowing some of that was a lie. _

"_I did hit her but it was only because she was being an ass to Naruto and Naruto has been through hell. BUT yet you're talking to me and don't even care about him." Sasuke said in a pissy voice, after he had walked over to Naruto. , leaving you with a stunned Kakashi, crying Sakura, and a very intrigued guest. _

**- - - - **

**Chapter Two - WHAT???**

Sasuke had just calmed Naruto down again, while Sakura just sat there in a pissy mood. ( that what you XP. ) Kakashi…well Kakashi was doing what he always did…read his porn and our mystery person sat next to him, reading over is shoulder commenting every so often.

"Kakashi do you ever plan to introduce your guest?" Naruto asked in his cheerful voice.

_`interesting, he likes putting up acts…hmm this is goin to be fun` _mystery guest thought, as they looked down on the three of them.

"Kakashi, should I introduce myself then.." they asked quietly so no one would hear them.

"I'll do it in a minute." he answered as he finished the last page in his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ok, done." Kakashi said as he jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly in the middle of the trio.

"Ok this is our new team mate for this mission, Kitty" he said as she did a perfect flip and landed on the logs that each sat under.

"Heyy" she said, her voice light and cheerful, it was like a warm summer wind, it was calming.

"Ok just so you guyz now, my name is Amber, but I have a lot of cat like qualities. So they nicknamed me Kitty, so you guyz can just call me that." she said with a smile.

_`Shit,` _Sakura thought, as she looked her over. She had the prettiest purple eyes, hair mid length, it was blonde with pink strikes in it. Her body was short, her legs long and thin but showed all the muscle perfectly. Her chest was like _`OH MY GOD! Her chest is bigger then mine` _Sakura thought as kept looking her over_. _she wore a black mini skirt with a part of booty short under it and a black tang top that read "I'm the one that made your boyfriend straight". _`damn it she's sooo much cuter then I am. Her skin is even tan like Naruto's.` _she thought, as Kitty jumped down in front of where Sakura now stood.

"Hey hun, if you keep staring you goin to make me you boyfriend jealous." she said as she place a small kiss on the shocked Sakura Lips, making Sakura totally flip out. When Kitty finally moved away, leaving Sakura with a deep blush.

"Sorry hun, you looked like you were going to attack me…so I just kissed you." Kitty said, sticking her arms behind her head.

*quiet laughter*

Everyone looked over at Naruto who now had his face buried into Sasuke's shoulder laughing quietly. He was trying so hard to hide it, just see her face like that made his day, but the best thing was that it was a genuine laugh. This made Sasuke so happy, that he hugged Naruto unknowingly.

"Kitty, your still as funny as ever." Naruto final said, as he looked up at everyone, with teary eyes and a tiny smile.

"you know her Naruto?" Sakura asked in a totally surprised voice.

"yup, we've been good friends for awhile. She's like a sister to me." Naruto said with another tiny smile.

"aww, so you do remember Naru-Chan?" Kitty said, as smile a tiny smile too.

"yeah even though its been a while, how could I forget you?" he said as they both broke into a laughter that no one got, but them.

"So Kakashi, how did you meet Kitty? I know she like a really high ranked…so why is she helping us?? I swear I' m mean…damn it!" Naruto said as he sat up completely and moved from Sasuke arms.

"Sorry Kitty," he said as he hugged her.

"It's fine Naru-Chan, I knew what you meant." she said hugging him back.

"to answer your question, I'm here on a favor for the Hokage." she said with a foxy smile, like the one Naruto usually has on.

"I know her because we just went on a mission together." Kakashi said surprising everyone, except Kitty.

"well, now that you all now each other and we all know that Sakura was kissed by Naruto "sister". Lets get on with the show." Kakashi said, now a little irritated by they lack of memory.

"Umm, sorry but the Hokage needs to talk to me…so I'll be going…Bye bye Naru-Chan, Sasuke, and Sakura." she said give each one a hug, except Sasuke who she just shock hands with and then disappeared.

" *sigh* ok, lets get on with this." Kakashi said, now having the full attention of his squad.

"ok, you guys plus Kitty, will be going on a mission to a two different boarding schools. They are close to each other so you don't have to worry about that. These boarding schools are NOT co-ed, so Naruto and Sasuke will be paired together and Sakura your with Kitty." Kakashi started as he took his place on top of the logs that stood in the field.

"You will also be working at a child care center, I don't want any complaints from anyone." Kakashi said with a stressed out look.

"what did you say we would be doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"you heard me, and you will do what you are told." Kakashi answered with an evil smile.

_`sadistic bastard` _Naruto thought as he glared at Kakashi.

"now on a more serious note, Naruto you will have to pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend, cause you will be picked up by the other people there." Kakashi said with a smile and then *POOF*, leaving a very confused blonde and a very happy Sasuke.

- - - -

**Sasuke's house - **(Sasuke said Naruto had to say with him to night. Leaving a very bitchy pick haired chick XP.)

"Umm, Sasuke what did Kakashi mean when he said that other people would pick me up?" Naruto asked as he laid next to Sasuke. (their in bed)

Sasuke loved Naruto's innocents, it what made him so cute. He gentle pulled Naruto into his arms, "it because the people at the private school don't know about Kyuubi. So that what stop them from asking you out. Your very cute my little fox" Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto.

"Sasuke do friends really hug like this…I mean I never see Shika and Chouji like this…" Naruto said, as he blushed at the closeness of Sasuke's body.

"Naruto, it fine. This way no one can hurt you." he said as he started to dose off.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…"Naruto said quietly, but had no luck, Sasuke was asleep. (him and Naruto trained until late)

_`oh well, I guess its ok this once.` _Naruto said, with a smile , as he cuddled into Sasuke's body.

- - - -

**Preview**

"**Naruto, is this really ok?" Sasuke asked as they laid in bed. **

"**yeah, it's fine." Naruto answered as he turned to face Sasuke. **

**- - - -**

Heeeheee, I'll leave you guys with that XD. PLZ review they make me really happy and a happy me equals longer and sooner released chapters XP,

Thanks to all who took the time to read this story.

hope you guys liked XP

See ya soon


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

-1Hola people, here the third chapter… I hope you like… OH yeah, this chapter is broken into three parts. ; p

Hope you guys like, plz R&R.

**Reminder- **this story is has drugs sex and alcohol in it. It also contains yaoi, cutting, a little Sakura bashing, and a plot for a war between a mafia and a gang. This also has some to a lot of killing depending on what happens.

**Rated: **Mature

**Warning- cutting **

**Disclaim- I don't own the cute little blonde Naruto or his friends…sadness, except Kitty. **

- - - - -

**Chapter Two Recap**

_Sasuke loved Naruto's innocents, it what made him so cute. He gentle pulled Naruto into his arms, "it because the people at the private school don't know about Kyuubi. So that what stop them from asking you out. Your very cute my little fox" Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto. _

"_Sasuke do friends really hug like this…I mean I never see Shika and Choji like this…" Naruto said, as he blushed at the closeness of Sasuke's body. _

"_Naruto, it fine. This way no one can hurt you." he said as he started to dose off. _

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…"Naruto said quietly, but had no luck, Sasuke was asleep. (He and Naruto trained until late) _

_`Oh well, I guess its ok this once. ` Naruto said, with a smile, as he cuddled into Sasuke's body. _

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Three- the new school part one **

**Naruto POV**

I slowly awoke, to find the warmth of a body next to me. I could also feel the silk sheets against my bare back and lower legs.

My breath hitched.

I could feel breathing on my neck; the person placed a small kiss on my neck sending shivers down my back. I shoot up straight, the warmth left me. I opened my eyes it was all a dream.

_`What the hell was that??`_ I thought as I moved closer to the now half awoke Raven.

"Naruto what's wrong? It like *looks at clock* 2 in the morning. Are you ok?" said person asked tiredly.

"I had a weird dream." I answered.

"*yawn* k, try to get some sleep." he said as he laid back down.

"K" I said as I laid back down too.

- - - - -

**A few hours later**

I woke up again, but this time it was the sun's fault.

_`Damn sun`_ I thought as I felt breathing on my skin. His breath slow yet steady, it made my body shiver. I couldn't take it, I let a moan slip passed my soft lips. A soft laugh came from his as he pulls the cover around his body. He covered me as well; I shivered at the feel of the sheets.

I was so happy for once my body didn't hurt from sleeping.

I stretched my arms above my head and sat up slowly, revealing my tone chest and my unruly hair.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked softly as he sat up too.

"Yup, I feel better then I usually do." I said with a small smile.

"Do you want to take a shower? We were practicing till late last night." Sasuke said as he got out of the bed.

"Yea, I could use one." I said as I followed him.

We walked down a hallway until we got to a door. He opened it and told me he would put clothes on the bed for me, for when I got out of the shower.

I nodded and walked in, I closed the door softly wanting to let the world end. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted the world to stop right there, to just leave this place now. Yes, I know that I sound pathetic and I know that I shouldn't be so will to kill myself but I don't care.

I slowly rose from the ground; I needed to clear me head.

I walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. I got in after a few minutes.

The water was so hot; it felt like my skin was being burned off. I look around for some soup but only found a glass bottle. I read it carefully, shampoo and body wash. I shrugged and poured it into my hand, gentle putting the bottle down. I rubbed it in my hair and on my body, the smell slowly making me intoxicated.

_`It smells like Sasuke, a sweet smell of vanilla` _I thought as I wrapped my arms around my body taking in the smell. I felt safe, that was until I knocked over the body. It shattered to piece, leaving my body littered with cuts. Some of the cuts were big and deep and some of them little and shallow. It…it felt wonderful, the blood ran slowly down my legs and back. I took one of the big pieces of glass and slowly pulled it across my wrist.

"Naruto…Naruto what happened?!" I heard from the outside the door.

"…"

_`What should I do? I know Sasuke knows…but still I don't want him to see me like this! ` _I thought but it was too late. Sasuke had opened the door and ran to the shower. I saw him grab the door and slide it opens, revealing my bleeding body.

He looked me over, his eyes held such deep emotion.

_` I know it… I don't deserve him. I…I really don't…`_ I thought as I hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, I tried. I really did. I didn't want to but it felt so good…" I said as I cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok Naruto. I know it hard to stop, trust me I know. But if you don't you will lose a lot of things." Sasuke said as he pulled me closer.

"I know Sasuke. I know, I'm…sorry..." I said as my world stated to turn black.

- - - - -

**Sasuke POV**

I felt heart broken, when I saw Naruto body tattered.

All I could think was, _`why…why would he do this??` _

But I never came up with an answer; I just stared at Naruto's bleeding body and his emotional eyes. _`I wish I could do something to stop this…to stop his cutting. I want to help you so much my love but you just wont let me`_

I could fell his wet body on me, _`Naruto? `_

"I'm sorry, I tried. I really did. I didn't want to but it felt so good…" he said as he cried on my shoulder.

I couldn't take it; I pulled his body closer to mine _`I love you so much…I don't want to lose you. `_

"It's ok Naruto. I know it hard to stop, trust me I know. But if you don't you will lose a lot of things." I said, holding him tighter.

"I know Sasuke. I know, I'm sorry," He said as he fell limp in my arms.

_` Naruto, what am I going to do with you? `_ I thought as I picked him up and took him back to the bedroom.

"Naruto, you are so cute." I said, as I slowly caressed his sleeping face.

I moved away from him, slowly. _`I need to get him in some clothes or he will get sick. `_

I looked around for something he could wear, but only found stuff that had the Uchiha sign on it. _`Oh yeah I have that shirt in my closet. ` _I thought as I ran to my closet, and pulled out a red and black long sleeved shirt. It was big on me, so it should fit him.

I ended up putting Naruto in that shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"I'll be back my love." I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I walked out of the room, every so slightly regretting trying to leaving but I had to… I need to get his stuff. So I just let the feeling go and "poof" myself to Naruto's house.

- - - - -

When I got there, I realized that he was completely different then I thought. His house was clean, except a recently broken window.

"Wow," I said as I looked around. His house had a small living room with a sofa, coffee table, and a book shelf.

I walked down the hall a little, it held two doors. I opened the first opened the first one, it led to a spear bedroom, it had white walls. The room itself though contained a bed with black sheet, a dresser, and a closet.

The next room was a bathroom. It was pretty small; the room only had the basics. This room was also white.

"Damn it, where the hell is his room." I said turning around to find another door on the other side of the living room.

_`DUH` _I said as I walked over to the door.

I opened it and was so shocked…it was so different. The room was black with orange rolling down the walls like blood. I thought it was kinda cool; it gave the room a different look.

Naruto's room had a bed with dark orange sheet, a wood dresser, a nightstand next to his bed that had a note and a small closet…_`a note` _

I walked over to the nightstand to read the note. It was addressed to the team.

_Dear Kakashi, Sasuke, or Sakura,_

_Who ever is reading this is probably freaked by the way my house looks. Well deal. I have some clothes in my dresser and in the laundry room. And yes I do have one it on the left across from the other bed room. I left my ninja knives in my kitchen in the first cabinet on the right. Please don't go through any of my stuff, I have enough people doing that as it is… _

_Naruto _

_Ps. please throw this note away trash can under sink in the kitchen._

_`Wow, he even guessed that someone would come to get his things…`_

I looked the note over once again, before I left the room to throw away the note.

After I throw it away, I went back to the issue at hand.

_`What kind of clothes should I pack for Naruto? `_

I just shrugged and packed him some jeans, some really cute shirts, and some boxers…_`hmm I wonder what he sleeps in??`_ I smiled wickedly as I went through all his drawers not finding anything but boxer, jeans, his orange jacket and orange pants, and some shirts.

_`So he either sleeps in the nude or he sleeps in boxers. `_

I laughed at myself, what I was doing…I shrugged and left to get back to my house.

_`I really don't want to walk…` _

I shrugged again and teleported back to my house with took quite a bit of charka.

- - - - -

When I got back to the house Naruto was still asleep. I was kinda cute.

"I need a shower still…I guess I could just wake him when I get out…just in case I better write him a note."

After a little more thought I ended up writing him a note and put it next to on the nightstand. Then left to take a shower, cause god knows I need it.

**- - - - -**

**Naruto POV **

_`Wha…what is this place? `_ I thought as I walked around in this jail like thing.

_`There so many tunnels…I wonder where I should go…` _

_**`This way, come this way` a dark but gentle voice said.**_

I could feel warmth from it…like a mother's love for her child.

I followed the warmth…it was like my body was being controlled…but it was also very…very gentle…like it trying to help me find my way. I just let go and before I knew it I was in a room with a huge cell in front of me.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked as I looked at the cage from a distance.

"_**I'm here my child. Look harder, look into the cage." **_the dark but gentle voice said as I stared into the cage.

There stood a huge fox; it was orange mixed with red, the red more dominate. I was scared at first…but then it smiled at me softly.

"_**My child, calm down. I will not hurt you." **_the voice soft like a mother.

"Who are you?" I called out, now walking ever so slowly towards the cage.

"_**My name is Kyuubi. I was sealed in you body when you were born." **_the motherly voice said, as my body was pulled into cage. Scaring the hell out of, if I my say so.

"_**My dear, you are like my child. I will not hurt you." **_she said as she gentle wrapped one of her tails around my tired body.

_`It's so warm` _I thought as my body felt heavy again.

"_**Listen to me, Naruto. You need to wake up soon or Sasuke will be worried." **_she said, gentle moving my body to keep it wake.

"Kyuubi, why do you say that?" I asked softly through her fur.

"_**You will find out later, my child." **_she said softly as she returned me back to my sleeping body. This woke me up right away, from my sleepless slumber. I didn't mind though, I needed to get up anyway.

I was pretty surprised to find that he put clothes on me. I would have thought that he would just let me sleep naked, it wasn't like I didn't already.

_`Oh lets get back to the issue at hand…my stuff. ` _I thought as I sat up to find a note on the nightstand next to me.

_Dear Dobe, _

_I loved your house, it was very nice. I have to admit though I was a little shocked. Also, I followed what your note said. All your stuff is in the living room, by the couch. I'm in the shower and should be out soon. So just wait for me before you leave. _

_Sasuke _

_Ps. we need to talk_

I had to laugh at the note, but it was loving laugh not an obnoxious one. Just as I stood to look around the room, Sasuke walks in the room. My mind quickly going to waste, as I stared at his tone chest and porcelain skin that glistened from his shower. He walked farther in drying his hair, as he looked up at me. I looked at him, but he just looked at me longingly and then said something I would never forget.

"You look really cute, come see" he said as he pulled me to look in a mirror. I blushed slightly as I look to find myself in a pair of tight jeans and a red and black stripped shirt that hung of my softly. The sleeves longer then my arms and the collar circled around my shoulder. I had to say I was even jealous of how I looked.

"Thanks" I said quietly, looking down.

"Umm Sasuke," I started with a light blush on my face now. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked softly, wanting to look into his beautiful onyx eyes.

_` what the hell am I saying…why am I calling his eyes beautiful…but I do have to say they remind me of a starless night or a raging storm when he's angry…uhh why do I know that…I'm shutting up know…` _

I just shook my head and waited for an answer.

"What would you like?" he asked, now fully dressed.

_`Guess he finished while I was drifting in never land` _

"Anything" I said as we walked out of his room.

It only took Sasuke a few minute to make the whole house smell amazing, because before my starving eyes, was a lovely meal. It consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

"Thank you Sasuke for this meal, I haven't had a descent one in awhile." I said with a loving smile gracing my face. Sasuke smiled, softly at me as he sat down and ate too.

- - - - -

When we were done, I told Sasuke that I would do the dishes, so he could get ready. He nodded knowing he that he wasn't going to convince me otherwise.

I had finished before Sasuke, so I went up to check on him.

"Hey Sasuke, you almost done?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah, I just have to get my knives…do you see them?" he asked as he walked out of his bathroom.

I looked around to only spot them under his bed, "Um…Sasuke under your bed." I said softly as I bent over and picked them up.

"Thank you" he said as he took his weapon holder out of my hands and placed a small kiss on my cheek, like I had just found something really important.

I blushed slightly as he took his bag and my hand and started walking down the stairs, me just following in a daze.

"Naruto, we have to go." he said, as he picked up his bag and gentle throw mine at me, catching it nonetheless.

"Race you," was all he said as he disappeared from the door.

"TEME" I screamed after him. I laughed softly thinking that I woke up most of the Konoha

- - - - -

Ok so this is the end of the first part…I hope you like it ^_^

Hugs to all the people who read and reviewed.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Ok so this is the second part of this three part chapter…^_^ **

**PLEASE Read and Review… also please read the bottom of my stories, because I'm going to start explaining thing that may not be included… so it will help to read the bottom. **

**Reminder- **this story is has drugs sex and alcohol in it. It also contains yaoi, cutting, a little Sakura bashing, and a plot for a war between a mafia and a gang. This also has some to a lot of killing depending on what happens.

**Rated: **Mature

**Warning- this chapter contains a yuri kiss and a perverted Kakashi **

**Disclaim- I don't own the cute little blonde Naruto or his friends…sadness, except Kitty. She's mine! XD **

**- - - - -**

**Chapter Three RECAP- **

"_Thank you" he said as he took his weapon holder out of my hands and placed a small kiss on my cheek, like I had just found something really important. _

_I blushed slightly as he took his bag and my hand and started walking down the stairs, me just following in a daze. _

"_Naruto, we have to go." he said, as he picked up his bag and gentle throw mine at me, catching it nonetheless. _

"_Race you," was all he said as he disappeared from the door. _

"_TEME" I screamed after him. I laughed softly thinking that I woke up most of the Konoha._

**- - - - -**

**Chapter Three - The New Schools Part Two **

It didn't take us long to get to the meeting place, but I got a rude wake up call. When NO ONE was there, I turned to the raven hair teen with a new intentions to kill him for waking me up so early.

_`He better have a good reason for this. `_ I thought as I glared at his emotionless face, that slowly creaked into a smile.

"TEME" I yelled, as I stared daggers at him.

"What?" he said innocently.

"I just wanted to spar with you before the other came…plus we won't be able to spar at full force for a while." he said as he walked closer to me.

"Fine," I said with a smirk as I tackled him to the ground, only to be throw a little ways away.

"Come, come, now Naruto." he said teasingly. I wanted a real match so I gave up on the child's play, as I disappeared in a flash. I know hid in three trees, for those asking how, I used my clone jutsu, and I was ready to throw my kunai, when I felt a Sasuke's chakra.

_`Shit`_ I thought as I disappeared just in time.

"Sasuke you won't get me like that." I said as I was stupidly caught.

_`I should have known` _I thought as I know stood covered in a net.

"_**Naruto, want some help?" **_I heard Kyuubi ask softly.

_`Sure` _I said to her as I felt a new surge of power.

The net was gone and Sasuke stared at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Naruto, are you ok?" he asked as I fell to the ground.

"**Sorry I guess I used to much power." **Kyuubi said her voice showed a little sadness.

_` It's okay Kyuubi, It was my fault I wasn't strong enough. ` _I said to Kyuubi as I felt Sasuke get closer.

"Naruto, are you okay?" he asked again as he pulled me up.

"Yup, sorry." I said as he nodded.

"Let's keep going." I said with a small smile, he nodded again.

- - - - -

We fought for a while but I was starting to get annoyed. Sasuke was falling behind in the fight. I mean, seriously the easiest things would get past him. I swear, I kicked him at least ten times and hit twice as many.

I gave him one last kick, he flew.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you? You aren't concentrating at all." I said as he sat up.

"I just can focus. I'm really worried about you." he said as he looked into my cloudy eyes.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." I said as I placed a small kiss on his lips. His reaction was a little unreadable.

"Naruto…what was that for?" he asked tried his damn hardest to hide the emotion trying to show.

"Sasuke, I am my real self with you, be yours with me…please?" I said looking into his shocked eyes. He nodded softly as he placed his head on my shoulder.

He was just about to fall asleep, when she came and woke him!

- - - - -

"Sassuukkee-kuunn" she all but yelled as she ran over to us. Leaving at just a little of a disadvantage, as she got closer. For those asking why, well Sasuke sitting on the ground with me kneeling only inches away from his body, AND did I mention that his head was on my shoulder. Guess not! Well it was, very hard for Sakura to comprehend this as she drew close.

Hence why she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE!?"

Scaring the hell out of Sasuke, cause of the volume of her voice and because of her closeness to him.

"Hi Sakura," I said, receiving a good punch in the face. Surprisingly, to her I didn't budge from my spot.

"WHY ARE HERE? THIS IS MY TIME WITH MY SASUKE!!" she said as she tried to pull Sasuke away from me.

"Sakura, shut up!" a sleepy voice said as they put their hands on Sakura shoulder.

"Kitty, how are you?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Tired" she said as Sasuke stood from his previous spot.

"How about you Uchiha?" she asked with a smile as she saw the disliking of Sakura coming so damn early.

"Same" was all he said to her.

I got up and walked to a tree, not wanting to be in the middle of the training field.

"Sasuke come over here, you need to rest before Kakashi gets here." I said as he just shrugged and sat down next to me, falling asleep instantly.

"Naruto, can I use you as a pillow too?" Kitty asked as she gave me the puppy-dogs eyes. I laughed softly and nodded. She decides she want to sit in my lap and fall asleep against my chest. I didn't complain the two were keeping me warm.

"Why does everyone, I like…like you too?" I heard Sakura whisper.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question too," I said as I looked into the dark sky, it was still pretty early.

"Naruto, are you going to be ok…If I go to sleep too?" she asked as she walked closer and placed her head on my other shoulder. I sighed and nodded, watching her fall asleep instantly.

I couldn't help but smile at all of them. It was so cute to see them all like this.

The only bad thing is that I'm tired too. I just endured it, and maybe get some sleep to night.

- - - - -

Everything was quiet for awhile, but it a strong wind came by as sent my senses over board. There were was my friend Shika and the other was a mixed scent, half was Kakashi and the other was…a women. That says a lot.

I looked up as Shika's scent got stronger; he stood in the middle of the field, looking at me with sad eyes.

I had to see what was wrong; I did a replacement jutsu and was by Shika's side in a matter of seconds.

"Shika, what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, don't go. This mission isn't an ordinary mission. This one is a B level mission." Shika said as he looked into my eyes with his cloudy ones.

"I know Shika, I could tell when they put Kitty on m team," I said as he looked at me shocked.

"When did she get back?" he asked happy that she was alive.

"Two days ago, she needs to get check out before she tells anyone she was back." I said as I gave him a little smile.

"Well at least we know she is ok." he said with a sigh of relief.

"Shikamaru, we need to leave." a dark voice said as Kakashi appeared before them.

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to give Naruto one last good-bye before he left." Shika said as he looked back over at me.

"Good-bye" he said as he disappeared.

"Kakashi, you don't have to explain why you're late, but if we have mission. I do wish you would come on time." I said as started walking back to the others.

"So what do you want to do? Are we carrying them or waking them?" I asked as looked over them.

"I guess carry; I don't want to have to deal with their rude wake up calls." Kakashi said as he picked up Sakura.

"Don't think so." I said as I did my clone jutsu and made two other clones. The first one got Sakura out of Kakashi grip. The second one took Kitty and then I took Sasuke. Ask why I couldn't tell you.

"Humph… and why can't I help?" Kakashi asked trying to be offended.

"Because I don't trust you with them, especially the girls." I said slight as my eye twitched.

"Humph, wouldn't…" Kakashi said walking away from us.

- - - - -

We had been traveling for awhile now, I was hoping we would be there soon, but that wasn't going to happen. Because just as I was about to ask Kakashi how much longer, he turned around and smile at me as he said.

"Sorry Naruto, it looks like we have to set up camp."

He flinched as a deep growl came from my throat; I really wanted to punch his lights out. But I guess I should have guessed something like this would happen.

"Whatever, I need to rest anyway." I said as we jumped out of the trees we were in.

"Naruto, put make another clone, and help me with the camp." Kakashi said with a smile that said do it or pay for it later.

"Fine" I said as I gave him a smile that said payback is a bitch.

I made a clone, but it was pretty hard, I was running out of chakra. When he was formed I handed Sasuke over to him.

I walked slowly over to Kakashi, "What do you want me to do?"

"Everything." he said with a smile as he disappeared into a tree. I let another deep growl come from my throat.

I started what he needed to be done, but not without using a few colorful words, to Kakashi.

I first cleared the area of rocks and things that would hurt if you hit them. Then I went to set our camping gear. There were tents, one for Kakashi, one for me and Sasuke, and one for the girls. After that was done, I made a few more clones, and sent them to find fire wood and food.

_`I have trained to the point where I past out cold, I can live with this` _I thought as I felt her chakra again.

"_**Naruto, listen to me. If you keep going like this you are going to start felling my chakra. I don't want anything bad to happen if that happens." **_her voice gentle yet it felt as if she was sad.

_` I know something bad will happen soon because I can fell my body getting ready to give into the tiredness. `_ I said just as I went unconscious.

"_**Noo, Naruto wake up! Wake Up, you need to stay wake!"**_ was the last thing I heard before I felt a huge amount of chakra rush through my body.

_`What is this? Why does it fell so familiar? `_ I thought as I felt the wonderful chakra course through my body.

_**`Naruto, I warned you. This is my chakra; I had to send some of it through your body so you wouldn't hurt yourself! ` **_Kyuubi said, her voice showing so many emotions.

_`I'm sorry, I was just so tired and since I haven't slept yet…I kind of lost control. ` _I told her, but I couldn't hear anything.

I opened my eyes, only to see everything in red. I looked around, everything was done. I guess Kyuubi did this. I guess she heard me, because as soon as I said that I felt my body give out and soft arms pick me up. I looked up before I fell complete into the darkness. The darkness I hated so much…but when my eyes did finally focus, I only saw his beautiful stormy eyes, they were full of concern.

"Go to sleep," his velvety voice said as he started walking.

"Thank…you" was all I could say as I fell asleep in his warm arms.

_- - - - - _

**Sasuke's Pov **

_` I guess he's tired, ` _I thought as I felt his breathing even out, as I walked back to our tent.

_- - - - _

**Flashback **

_`I felt a weird chakra` I thought as I felt myself being carried to the tent._

_I looked up…but only to find that it was of Naruto's clones. But there was something different about him, he had the reddest eyes…I mean pure blood red. I was kind of scared, so I gentle touch it. It disappeared, `that's weird, and it usually that's more then that to get rid of them. ` I thought as I saw Naruto walk into the woods. He looked so different; he had claws and a red chakra surrounding him. _

_`This is impossible! Chakra can not be visible! `_

_I ran after him, making it just in time as his body gave in. _

_I looked down at him; his clothes were torn from him gripping them to hard. His eyes usually the prettiest blues ever, were now dark and cloud. He looked into mine, as his eyes focused. Though what he saw was not something I wanted him to see and that was my stormy eyes, full of concern. _

"_Go to sleep," I said in velvety voice said as I started walking. _

"_Thank…you" was all he could say as he fell asleep in my arms._

**End of Flashback**

- - - -

I really couldn't tell you why he pasted out, but it's probably because of that chakra. It felt so strong and yet the chakra itself, felt as if it was sad. I felt so sad standing near him. I just wanted to pull him into a hug, and never let go.

_`I wonder if he is ok. `_ I thought as I walked back into the camp, that held a worried Kitty, a pissy/worried Sakura and a very beat up Kakashi.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I heard Kitty say as she appeared before me, the two of us standing a few feet away from the camp.

"Why do you asked?" I asked softly, not really knowing why she cared about me.

"Because you have tears running down you face, and Naruto is past out in your arms." she said her voice enlaced with concern.

"Oh," I said as I looked up at her. I finally go to get a good look at her. She was talker then me, but that is probably because of age and her eyes were dark purple with hints of red, hair mid length. The color was a caramel blonde with pink strikes in it. Her body was short with long, thin legs, which showed all the muscle perfectly. Her chest well…is pretty big. Haha Sakura has to be jealous of her. Her clothes were total different now, she wore a pair or black jeans with a black tang top that had a rose with a switch blade under it like it was cutting the stem. The only thing that through me off was her skin…it was tan like Naruto's.

"Sasuke if you don't want Sakura seeing you cry then you better whip those tears away because here she comes." Kitty said breaking my train of thought. I looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi walking over. I quickly whipped away my tears and handed Naruto to Kitty and told her to put him in our tent. She nodded and disappeared just as they got to me.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"hn" was all I said as I started to walk away, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Tell me what happened" he said his voice showed complete seriousness.

"Naruto had red chakra and fell over." was all I said as I too disappeared to our tent.

**- - - - **

"How is he?" I asked softly as I sat across from her.

"He's tired and should rest. He also has a fever…but it will go away soon." she said looking worryingly at Naruto.

"Kitty, is Naruto special?" I asked wanting to know about the red chakra.

"How do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"I mean…like if I told you I saw red chakra surrounding his body and saw his eyes turn red."

"Sasuke is that really what you saw?" she asked completely serious, I nodded.

"I guess it can't be helped…Naruto is very special…many people are after him for this. You remember about the 4th Hokage? How he saved our village from a very dangerous demon?" she asked me softly.

"Yeah, the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi." I said.

She nodded and continued, "He is sealed inside Naruto." she said softly as she looked at Naruto's lifeless body.

"How?" I asked not understanding how this happened.

"His father did it. He sealed Kyuubi in his son's body to keep both of them safe." she said sadness starting to show on her face.

"Who is his father?" I asked softly.

"I will let Naruto tell you that." she said softly as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" I asked in as strong of a voice as I could.

"Telling you this is making me remember his past self." she said as she got up.

"Watch over him. I need to go beat on that perv some more." she said walking out the door.

"Okay" was all I could say before she was out the door.

The tent door was slowly zipped up before I heard her call out for Kakashi.

I just shook my head and looked at the beautiful blonde before me. I couldn't help to think of what it would be like to taste those lips, those beautiful pink lips.

I shook my head again, to clear it of all thoughts.

"Oh Naruto, please wake up." I said as I laid down next to him.

I was getting tired and wanted to sleep.

- - - - -

**Naruto's Pov **

_`It's dark and cold` _I thought, feeling a heavy weight.

_`Wha…what's this? ` _

I slowly open my eyes, only to actually see black. I move my arm slowly, I felt a body.

_`Sasuke, ` _I couldn't help but to smile.

_`He never gives up, but that's what hurts me the most. I know I'll just end up hurting him if we stay like this. Why can't he see this…Why I wonder. ` _I moved my hand slowly through his hair; I could felt him move towards my hand. His body was so warm; I think it was what kept me asleep, when Kitty and Kakashi were talking. Which reminds me I have to ring their necks for talking behind my back…well if I could…I would, but I could never hurt Kitty, she is my first friend, my first family, since my parents died. But she can never be what she wants, so dearly to be my first love. No, she can never be that…for that will always be Sasuke, even if he is a jerk sometime.

"Naruto, are you up?" a soft but concerned voice said as they moved closer to me.

I looked into the stormy eyes of my true love, but I will never tell him…At least not for awhile. I still don't know if it's love or if I love him like a brother…

*sign*

"Yeah, but I kind of can't feel my legs." I said with a smile as his face turned bright red.

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave you, but I was also really cold." he said as he laid his head on my chest and moved the rest of his body.

I blushed lightly, as I held back a moan. His body felt so good when it slid across my body.

"_**Kit, I think you should just tell him." **_a warm motherly voice said as my blush slowly faded.

_`I can't do that, I what about if he doesn't like me? ` _I asked her as she nodded in response.

"_**Then wouldn't he have rejected the idea of staying with you and you becoming his girlfriend?" **_ She said in and all knowing voice.

_`I didn't think of that…` _

"**Or how about the fact that he let you sleep with him the night before and held you tight against his body?" ** She said as my face heated up again.

"_**Or how about the fact that he knows about me and has yet to leave you??" **_she asked more in a hurt tone, knowing of how everyone treated me after they found out.

I closed her out of my mind and went back to listening to Sasuke.

"Naruto, were you listening to me?" he asked looking at me with his stormy eyes. I nodded that I wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi was talking to me." I said softly so preying ears couldn't hear.

He released my voice went softer, and did the same. "Naruto, since when?"

"That day, I past out in the field, Kyuubi lent me her powers, for the first time. So I got a little tired after it.

"Naruto, does anyone else know?" he asked a little scared of what I would say.

"No, I trust you to keep it a secret." I said as I moved closer to him. "Shh, someone's coming." I said in the quietest voice I could. He just nodded and pulled me closer to his warm body.

_`He smells like vanilla, ` _I thought as I blushed lightly, his closeness always amazed me.

"I guess their still asleep." I heard Kitty yell out the tent door.

"Not *yawn* anymore" Sasuke said as he stretched his arms.

"*Yawn* why are you yelling?" I asked to help with the act.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Naru-Chan. I thought you guys were awake." she said walk into the tent.

I felt a cold hand on my head, "you still have a little bit of a fever. I think we should stay here another day before we leave for our mission." Kitty said as she started to walk out the tent.

"No," I said as I grabbed her arm. "We have to get there today! I will not hold back the mission for a little fever!" I shouted as I sat back down.

"Naruto, I know how you feel but I have to do this…I can't let you compromises the mission!" Kitty yelled, out of pure frustration.

"Naruto should take a dip in the pond near here. It will help his fever or did you forget that?" Sasuke said, no emotion showing on his face as he looked at Kitty.

"_**Kit, I think he's jealous"**_ Kyuubi said, I could help but break out in laughter.

Sasuke gave me a look, asking me what's was wrong with me. I just mouthed kyuubi and he knew what I meant. Kitty on the other hand looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm…Naru-Chan, are you okay?" she asked as my breathing started to go into gasp for air. I fell over, grabbing at my throat.

_` I can't breath! ` _My vision was getting fuzzy and I was really dizzy.

"_**Kit, calm down your going to pass out!" **_Kyuubi warned, as I got a hard whack in the back. My gasping stops, slowly and painfully, as I sat up slowly.

"Thanks Sasuke." I said painfully, as I leaned back onto his body.

"Glad to help." he said with a tiny smile.

"Ohh Kayy. Naruto, weird much but at least you stops choking." Kitty said as she walked yet again farther into the tent. "I think what Sasuke said was a good idea. Would the ice prince like to take him or do I have to get Kakashi to take him?" she asked with a smirk as she saw my reaction.

"HELL, NO!" I said as Sasuke looked at me like a hurt dog, with his emotionless face. (A/N: Naruto could tell by his eyes. They flickered emotions for a second) "I will not let Kakashi take me! It's his fault that I'm sick! If he would have helped me with setting up camp, I would not be sick. DAMN BASTSARD!" I finished as Sasuke broke into laughter and Kitty looked like…well let's just say she looked surprised.

"How are you feeling, our little baka." a dark voice said outside our tent door.

"You wouldn't have to ask if you would have helped me yesterday." I said with a pout.

"Please don't remind me. I was told off by Kitty, Sasuke, and surprisingly Sakura too."

"seriously Sakura said something…really?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yup, even I was shocked." Kitty said as she and Kakashi sat down.

"Why" I asked a little confused.

"because I thought she didn't care about you but she was really concerned and it took me off guard. Don't do that around her, I got a good taste of her right hook and my I say it hurt like hell." Kakashi said as he showed a big black and blue mark near his eye.

"Speaking of which, where is Sakura?" I asked trying to hide the fact that it was hard for me to breathe.

"she went to take a bath in the pond close to the camp." Kakashi said as he too put his hand on my forehead.

"Naruto, you got a fever. I think you should go to the pond too, to cool off, when She comes back." Kakashi said, a tiny bit of concern in his voice.

"What about me?" asked a soft voice as they walked into our tent too?

"They were just saying how I should go to the pond to cool myself down." I said with a tiny smile as Sakura sat down next to me. I have to say she looked pretty nice, in her dark blue jeans that fit her every curve and a black shirt with a dragon wrapped around it, like it squeezing her body.

"You look nick today Sakura." I said, a small smile gracing my face.

"Thank you." she said, looking down at the ground.

"Naruto, your having trouble breathing aren't you?" Sakura asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"A little…why?" I asked a little concerned as to how she knew that.

"It looks like your in pain…is it alright if I take a look…I was taught a little about the medical jutsu." she asked softly. I nodded and laid my head down on Sasuke's leg.

"are you sure…it's ok for me to do it…I'm sure Kitty might be better for this" she said as I took my shirt off.

"Sakura, I trust you. Besides I think you and Sasuke were the only ones to notice. So I think you know what to look for." I said as I laid back down on Sasuke's legs.

"Ok," was all she said before she went to work. She lightly pressed on my chest, I tried to hold in the pain, but when she pressed a little harder. I couldn't help better moan out in pain.

"Naruto, I think you have and infection. Did you get any cuts recently?" she asked concern showing on her face. I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me. "What should I do" I whispered to him.

He lowered his lips so they were right by me ear, he slowly whispered, "Tell them about the shower but not about the cutting…it would only worry them." I nodded as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek, which to everyone else looked like he was still talking to me.

I blushed slightly, but calmed my face quick, as he moved to sit straight again.

*sigh*

I turned around and showed them my back, knowing fully well what was going to come next. But who said surprised me.

"Naruto, there's more then I remember. Where did they all come from?" Sasuke asked out loud his voice showing a little emotion.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said as I flinched, cold hands touched my back.

"Why hasn't Kyuubi healed these yet?" Sasuke asked softly, as he continued to run his over my back.

"Because at the time they were to major and she didn't have enough strength too . So they become scars, burns, and whatever else." I said as I put my head back on Sasuke's leg.

"Wha…what are you talking about…the fourth sealed that monster away!" Sakura yelled as she stood up.

"Yeah, well my fa…the fourth did seal her away but in a little child that was just born. His body became the Kyuubi's vessel." I said as a tear slide down my cheek.

"That's enough! I'm taking him to the pond, so he can wash his cuts! When we get back we will leave!" Sasuke said sharply as he picked me up and walked out of the tent.

- - - - -

When we were a good distance from the camp, I felt myself being set on the ground. I looked up to see Sasuke stripping down to his boxer and then he dove into the water.

I moved closer to the side of the bank, only to be pulled in as I looked for Sasuke.

I resurfaced pretty face, as I gasped for air.

_`It doesn't hurt` _I thought as I could finally breathe right.

"Sasuke, how did you know this would work?" I asked as I turned around and smacked into his tone chest.

"Because water can clean out the wounds, but as soon as we get to town. We'll have to get them cleaned properly." he said as he wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me out of the water little.

"Thanks," I said with a graceful smile.

"Your welcome." he said with a smile.

_`I love his smile. I wish he would smile more often. ` _I thought as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Sasuke," I said softly.

"Hm" he answered as he looked at me.

"I love when you smile, so can I see you smile more often?" I asked softer then last time.

"Really, you like my smile…I thought I would scare people if I smiled…since all I do is act emotionless towards almost everyone." he said in an out of it voice.

"Nope, it the complete opposite, it makes you look stunning." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" he asked as we swam around a little.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks, I really appreciate this. I mean you know exactly when I wanted to leave and how I felt. I'm also happy that you didn't ask me any more questions." I said as I smiled softly at him.

He swam over to me quickly and grabbed my arm, "we have to go we have company." He said as we dove under the water and swam to shore, but only to be greeted by a group of bandits.

"Look what we have here, two cute boys. Damn we're really getting lucky today. First the girl and now we have them." a tall man with black hair said, as he pulled me out of the water by my hair.

"Bastard let me go!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face.

"Aw, I guess the little kitty didn't like that." the man said as he ran towards me with a knife. I stood m ground ready to fight. He came at me fast, but his first attack missed. The second hit me slightly, leaving me with a nice wound on the side of my stomach.

I could feel Kyuubi healing it, as I fought. I tried not to use charka as she heals me. I look over to see where Sasuke was, I couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" I growled out, startling the man a little.

He laughed wildly, " he's probably with the other two men that were with me…now that I think about they got to have fun with the pink haired girl too."

He looked at me face and started laughing again, but before he could look at me again. I had my fist in his stomach and he was coughing up blood.

"Listen here you piece of filth, if my friends get hurt. I swear I kill beat you until you wish you were dead and then burn you alive." I said to the man, as he stared into my eyes. Fear showing all over his body.

"You're…YOUR EYES ARE RED…BLOOD RED!" he screamed out as I knocked him out.

"Ha, foolish bandit. Did you actual think you could lay a hand on me." I said in a dark voice. "You are nothing! Now come out. Come out where ever you. Let's have some fun." I called out, my voice still dark.

"NARUTO! What's wrong with you?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned around slowly already knowing who it was.

"Sakura, were you attacked when you were coming back to the camp?" I asked as my eyes softened and my voice calmed down a little.

"Yes, I was but I took care of the man who hurt me." she said in a distant voice.

"Sakura, what did they do to you?" I asked as I pulled her with me.

"They tried to rape me. It was kind of unfair. I'm it was two on one, but that was yesterday when you fainted. Now that I think about it though, you saved me from them. Just as the man was about to rape me, you came into the field and growled at out a horrible growl. It scared the man and he ran away. Leaving me there, I was so pissed that I got that I throw a kunai at him and killed him, with two shots." she said as she looked at me.

Her gaze was getting kind of annoying and I still could not find Sasuke. I turned around quickly and looked Sakura in the eyes, "Did you see Sasuke when you were walking over here?"

"Y-yes he was beating on some guys as I walking over. I called out to him but he just told me to find you." she said as she looked down at the ground. "I did the wrong thing…didn't I?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Sakura, even if you did stay you have been in his way. Plus, he sent you here because he knew I would kill that man if you came over here." I said as I searched for his chakra.

"Found it." I said as I grabbed Sakura. Hold on tight." I said I put her on my back and started running.

_`Kyuubi, lend me your strength. I need to run as fast as possible. ` _

"_**Kay, Kit" **_she answered.

I felt her chakra right away, as it flowed through my system. My speed doubled as her charka reached where it needed to.

"Naruto, h-how can you ran this fast?" She asked as she placed her head on my back to block the wind from hitting her face.

"I had a lot of help, but it was all worth it." I said as we arrived at an open field.

"Sakura stay here, "I said quietly as I hid in one of the trees.

_`Kyuubi, how is Sasuke doing? ` _

"_**He doing okay for fighting two people at once." **_

_`K, do you know where they are? ` _

"_**In the middle of the field" **_

_`Kay, thanks Kyuubi` _

"_**Anytime, Hun." **_

I had to plan something…I know. I ran jumped as high as I could and used my hearing to tell me where they were. I landed perfectly on the one of the guys, but as my luck would have it, it was the biggest guy there. He stood six foot, heavy and brown hair.

"NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" Sakura yelled from one of the trees. I turned around just in time; I caught his punch and throw him at least 30 feet away.

I felt someone behind me, it was the other guy. He had kick Sasuke about the same distance as I throw his friend. I jumped over his kick and landed a kick to his chest, but was caught off guard as the other guy came out of no where and tried to kick, but Sasuke blocked it. Making the three of us land pretty hard on the ground. I wanted this to end, "NOW!" I yelled as my clones came out of the trees and jumped the men before us. "Sasuke, fire jutsu now!" I yelled as my clones pined the two men. Within seconds of this Sasuke light them on fire.

"Finally, their *SCREAM*…" "SAKURA!" we both screamed as the man I had knocked out grabbed. "GET HIM!" I yelled to the two clones I left with her. He killed the one but the other tripped him and stole Sakura back.

"Look here, you piece of shit! I told you not to touch my friends" I yelled as I pined him to the floor of the forest.

"Look, I'm just doing what I was told to!" he screamed out as I took out my little knife.

"Who!" I growled out.

"The leader of the gang in the next town. They said that we had to kill or badly injure the leaf ninja who were coming." he cried out.

I pined him down as I called the two over. "We have a problem. This gang already knows who we are and they sent these guys to kill us. What should we do?" I asked them, as the man struggled under my weight.

"Kakashi and Kitty should talk to him, since the other were killed." Sasuke said as said people appeared.

"We'll take it from here, you guys start for the town." Kakashi said as he hand us the gear, we nodded and took off.

* * *

**Oh kay, so there you go. I'm sorry this is a little late i plan to have the next chapter up some time this week...mostly likely Thurs or Fri. Also sorry if there is spelling mistakes...My bata and i are working on it. ALSO i sent my thank to Mersedes. OH and i send my thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved my story. **

**PS. i'm very very sorry i didnt answer your review gundamzbd36, but the answer is you will have to see...Now that i think about it...It shows a little in this chapter. So look and you will find the answer. SORRY dont want to ruin the story. **

**Please ask me if you have any questions. i will be glad to answer  
**

**i hope you guys like ^_^**

**PLEASE Read and Review**

**Thanks for reading**

**See you soon**


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

_**Okay for the people who have read this chapter I rewrote this chapter, so it would work out better later. So please read this chapter again. Please R&R**_

_**Reminder- **__this story has drugs sex and alcohol in it. It also contains yaoi, cutting, a little Sakura bashing, and a plot for a war between a mafia and a gang. This also has some to a lot of killing depending on what happens. _

_**Disclaim- I don't own the cute little blonde Naruto or his friends. Except Kitty, She's mine. I also do not own the book that is mention in this chapter…Only a copy is what I own. **_

_**--_-- --_--**_

_**Chapter 3 part 2 recap - **_

"_Finally, their *SCREAM*…" "SAKURA!" we both screamed as the man I had knocked out grabbed her. "GET HIM!" I yelled to the two clones I left with her. He killed the one but the other tripped him and stole Sakura back. _

"_Look here, you piece of shit! I told you not to touch my friends" I yelled, as I pined him to the floor of the forest. _

"_Look, I'm just doing what I was told to!" he screamed out as I took out my little knife. _

"_Who!" I growled out._

"_The leader of the gang in the next town. They said that we had to kill or badly injure the leaf ninja who were coming." he cried out. _

_I pined him down as I called the two over. "We have a problem. This gang already knows who we are and they sent these guys to kill us. What should we do?" I asked them, as the man struggled under my weight. _

"_Kakashi and Kitty should talk to him, since the other were killed." Sasuke said as said people appeared. _

"_We'll take it from here, you guys start for the town." Kakashi said as he hand us our gear, we nodded and took off._

_--_-- --_--_

**Chapter Three part 3 - GET AWAY! **

After their fight that morning, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura started towards the town that held their mission. Little did they know that they had a long fight a head of them, for the gang leader still had his eyes set on someone in Team 7.

--_-- --_--

"Sakura, how much farther is the town." Naruto shout back to Sasuke and Sakura. Who were a few feet behind him.

"We should be there when we reach the end of the forest. If we hurry we can see the scenery before Kakashi and Kitty get here." Sakura answered, as she speed up to meet Naruto up front.

"Come on teme, I bet Sakura and I can beat you to the end of the forest." Naruto called out as he and Sakura playfully speed up their pace.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he speed up too.

_`This is going to be fun` _Sasuke thought for he was only a few seconds from catching Naruto and Sakura.

_`I'm happy that I made the silence end…there's a more peaceful atmosphere` _Naruto thought as he looked over at Sakura. He couldn't help but give her a little smile. He wanted to see her smile too, even if he didn't like her. He did love her as a sister though and never wanted to see her sad.

_`his smile is so gentle, why can't he just hate me…Oh well, I'll just play being a bitchy person for a little while…but for now I will let his smile warm me like it usually did.` _Sakura though as she smiled back at him too.

"LOOK THE END OF THE FOREST!" Naruto couldn't help but yell out.

"Yup and I am going to beat you two to it." Sasuke whispered in Naruto ear, as he jumped in front of them. But in the end it was a tie.

The reason why, because as they were closing on the end of the tree line. Naruto jumped out of the tree line the same time as the others and they all ended up landing on each other. Amazingly Sakura was on top of Naruto's back and Naruto was on top of Sasuke's stomach. This left all of them blushing and they all ended up breaking into a fit of laughter. All thanks to Naruto.

"O-okay…S-Sakura c-can you …get off of me," Naruto said through his laughter.

"S-s-sure," Sakura stuttered out, as she moved off of him.

"Thanks hun," Naruto said as he got up and pulled Sasuke up. Only to have Sasuke help pull Sakura off the ground.

"Wow…it beautiful," Sakura said as she leaned against Naruto, to study herself.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that," Naruto said as he stared out into the beautiful town.

The town they had come to was huge, and laid near a spread of mountains, that had a tiny bit of snow on them. There was also a huge hot spring in the town and a wide spread of land. A house laid ever couple of meters apart. Children played in the streets, adults were talking to each other talking.

_`Their so care free, ` _Naruto thought as he felt someone put their arms around his waist.

"Naruto, you need to rest," a soft velvety voice said as they pulled Naruto closer them.

"Sasuke…I-I'm fine. We have to get to the schools before I can do anything." Naruto said as he leaned into Sasuke's chest.

"Okay, just make sure you rest…you still don't look well." Sasuke said as he looked over at Sakura. She nodded and hugged both of her boys. She wasn't really a bitchy girl, she just acting like that in the village because that's how everyone else acted. She actually didn't like Sasuke, she thought of him more of as one of her best friend. She actually liked Naruto, he was so innocent and she felt like he needed to be protected. (A/N: She doing a damn good job at that! Sarcasm in tended.)

"Okay guys, you're heading to Moon Boarding School for Boys and Kitty, Sakura, and I are heading to Sun Boarding School for Girls." Kakashi said as he appeared out of now where, with Kitty right behind him.

"Fine," Naruto said as Sasuke let go of him and they all started walking to the schools.

When they got to the girls boarding school, Naruto and Sasuke gave the girls hugs and then left for their own school. The whole time they stood at the front gate though the girls squealed as the two cute boys and the new students and teacher.

As the two walked down the street, they could still hear the girls squealing.

"God I don't think I will every get use to that," Naruto said as they continued down the road to their boarding school.

Everyone stared at them, all the women whispered and squealed at Sasuke and the men's faces turned red as they drooled over Naruto. All through the clothes their were wear helped nothing, considering the fact that Sasuke clothes consisted of a pair of baggy jeans and a tight tang top. While Naruto wore a pair of tight jeans with a skin tight black shirt, and a baggy coat that had a dragon on the back of it.

"Can we help you find something, sweet heart?" a teen asked as he put his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, you can take your hands off me," Naruto said as he grabbed the teen's arm and pulled it off his shoulder and then flipped him onto the ground.

"Sorry that's the worst pick up I've every seen," Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue and flipped the teen off.

"*laughter* Wow, man that's sad," Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand and pulled him away from the group that was forming.

"What's sad is that you are leaving without me kicking you ass." the teen said as he stood up.

"Look you dumb piece of shit, we need to get some where and if we're late. I swear I'll hunt you down and kick you teeth in." Naruto said as he now pulled Sasuke.

"Ha like a girly boy could ever kick my ass," the teen said as he stood up.

"Come on Damien, we're going to be late if you fight with him." another teen said as he pulled on the teen's shirt.

"Aki, I could finish this guy off in no time," Damien said as pulled his arm out of Aki grip.

"Hey, don't be such a jack ass. He was only trying to help you out," Sasuke said as he caught Aki before he could fall.

"Okay, I was just going to drag him away but you can deal with him." Sasuke said as he picked Aki up and jumped to where Naruto was.

"You mean I can fight…really." Naruto said as he smiled his foxy smile.

"Yup," Sasuke said as he glared at the teen named Damien.

"This will be short," Naruto said as he walked over to Damien.

"1, 2, 3. ***SLAP***," Naruto said as he slapped him and then headed back over to Sasuke and Aki leaving Damien shocked and amazed.

"Are you okay hun," Naruto asked Aki with a soft smile.

He just nodded, as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You really are nice, thank you." Aki said as he waved good-bye to Naruto and Sasuke.

--_-- --_--

"Oh look we finally found it," Naruto said as he walked a little fast to see what the school looked like.

He was really surprised, it was huge. The court yard was spaces, it had trees and lushes green grass that some of the students were lying on. The sideways were brick and in the middle of the court yard laid a beautiful fountain.

"Wow, Sasuke look," Naruto said as he turned around to find himself cornered by a couple of boys.

"Can we help you with something," one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, you can move." a dark voice said as he pushed his way through the group of boys.

"What a dick," one of the boys said as they watched Naruto and Sasuke walk up to the main building.

"Sasuke, which way should we go?"

"I don't know, maybe the way that kid from this morning is pointing." Sasuke said as he waved to Aki.

"Hey it's you again." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to meet up with Aki.

"Hey can you help us find the main office," Naruto asked impatiently. Aki just nodded and started walking towards a long hallway.

"Here you go, I wish you luck." Aki said, turning around and walking back down the hallway.

"Whatever, let's go," Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"I will help you in a minute, take a seat over there." a tired young lady said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Moon Boarding school for boys how may I help you?" she said as best as she could with out sounding tired.

"Yes sir, there is two boys in the office, what would like me to do about them." she asked anger clearly in her voice.

"Yes sir, right away." she said ending the conversation.

"The principle will see you now, please go through that door," she said as she pointed behind her.

Sasuke just nodded and Naruto looked at her with such sadness in his eyes.

"Sasuke, that woman isn't being treated right. I can't stand it!" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke with his sadden eyes.

"Go do what you want; I'll talk to the principle." Sasuke said with a soft smile, as he watched Naruto walked over to the women and starting talking to her. Sasuke could only sigh. He loved the blonde, for this reason. Naruto could never stand when someone was being treated badly, but he didn't care what happened to himself. He only wanted other people to be happy. This worried him a little, but Naruto wouldn't hurt himself…would he?

"*sigh* let's get this over with." Sasuke said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a dark voice said.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto said as he came up behind Sasuke.

"I thought you were going to talk to that lady…" Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"I did and know I have to go see the principle." he said, as his face showed a smile but his eyes held hatred.

"You two are the ones sent by Kakashi?" the man asked, as he turned to face the boys.

"Yea we are," Sasuke answered in short.

"What are your names?" he asked softly, staring at the boys.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and he's Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said as he pointed to himself and then Naruto.

"Okay, I would like to thank you first off. I know this is going to be different then what you're use to. So by the will of Kakashi, I have placed you all in the same classes and I have also placed you in the same dorm room. So you will not have any trouble with the students." he said as he looked at the boys.

"That is fine sir, can we please leave. My friend doesn't seem to be very fond of you." Sasuke said with a smile as Naruto's eyes flicker with a deep hatred of this man. He didn't know why, but he would find out.

"That is fine, ask Anna for your schedule." the man said his tone unemotional.

Naruto couldn't take it any more; the people here are rube, obvious, and wanted to get laid. (Find out more bout this later)

He walked over to the man and stared him in the eyes.

"I may have just meet you, but I don't like you. I can tell you use people, I can smell it on you." Naruto growled out at the principle.

"Naruto it would be best to learn to hold your tongue when talking to someone who is older then you."

"You know what! I only take orders from people who aren't FUCKIN' ASSHOLES!" Naruto said as he glared at the man.

"Naruto that enough, let's go." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto a little away from the desk before he heard the principle say.

"That right listen to your bitch," he said, as he got hit hard in the face.

"You call My Boyfriend that again and I swear I will kick your ass. I don't care if you are the one of the people who hired us. Hell that never stopped me before from hitting someone." Naruto growled out, just as Sasuke was about to say something.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto said as he put his arm around Sasuke. "We're done here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded, "let's not waste out time." Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked out of the room.

"You got good instinct, hun." Naruto said as they walked out of the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are a very interesting person" the principle said as he watched the two leave.

--_-- --_--

"Hey Ms. Anna, are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked as they got to her desk.

"Ne, I'm still really tired. But I happy you care enough to ask me how I feel." Anna said as she handed Naruto his and Sasuke schedule and room key.

"Well I think you should take some time off, if you do I'll cover for you. I don't start my new job until next week. So I could help you out for a little while." Naruto said with a smile, trying to get her to get her to take a break.

"Y-you would do that?" Anna asked softly, a small smile creped across her face.

"Yup, I'll even start now, just you wait you'll be on vacation soon," Naruto said as he walked back to the principle's door.

"Mister Principle, Anna going to go on vacation. I will be filling in for her for about a week." Naruto said as he walked up to the principle's desk.

He just looked at Naruto with a look of surprise and amazement. He had just yelled at him and hit him but he still made commands as if he never did anything.

"I will allow this, but only because I to believe she deserves a vacation. But how are you going to start school if you take her job?" He asked knowing fully well he wouldn't have solution.

"That's easy, I'll just start next week." Naruto said with a smile.

_`Smartass child, well I'll just make his life hell while he works.` _he thought as he smiled at Naruto and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Naruto said sweetly, as he turned around and ran out of the room.

--_-- --_--

**The Next Day…**

_*BUZZZ BUZZZ*_

_`Wha…`_

_*BUZZZ BUZZZ* _

"Get up Naruto, you have to get ready for work!" a soft voice said next to my ear.

"Sasuke…" I said softly as the figure walk back to their bed.

"Hm," was all he said as I sat up.

"See you later," I said with a soft smile and then left the room with my clothes.

He just nodded and went back to sleep.

--_-- --_--

*sigh*

I walked into the shower room, it was freezing in there.

I walked to the closest shower and turned on the water, letting it heat up as I get undressed in the locker room.

I walked back into the room the was perfect.

I didn't take to long in the shower well at least I didn't think I did, until I felt the water had turned so hot my skin was bright red. But I didn't care, it felt so good.

I heard foot steps so I thought I was late, so I quickly turned off my shower and run out.

Only to ran into a tired Sasuke.

"Sasuke isn't it to early for you to be up?" I asked as he walked into the shower I just used.

"It's like 5 so I thought I would start to get ready. School starts in an hour anyway." he said as he throw his towel over the top of the shower and turned it on.

"Okay, well at your lunch come see me and we'll go to lunch together." I said as I walked out of the shower room and into the locker rooms.

"Hm" was all I heard as the door shut.

I was soon dressed and out the door to the office.

Ms. Anna was there waiting for me with a Monster and a cup of coffee.

"Here hun you'll need this," she said as she handed me the Monster.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I'm late." I said with a soft smile.

"That's ok that why I came here this morning. I'll be here until 9 and then I'm leaving." she said with a smile and then started to explain what it was I would do for the next week.

--_-- --_--

**Sasuke P.O.V. **

*BUZZZ BUZZZ*

_`God shut it off ` _

_*BUZZ BUZZ*_

"Get up Naruto, you have to get ready for work!" I said softly into his ear.

"Sasuke…" I heard him say softly as I walked back to my bed. It was 4:30 and I still wanted to sleep.

I saw him sit up.

"Hm"

"See you later," he said with a soft smile and then left the room with his clothes.

I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. So I turned on a light and started to read a book Naruto told me I should read.

The book is called "_Left Behind a novel of the Earth's last days" _by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. ( I love this book it's really good…Don't own…)

Naruto had told me about the book and it sounded good, so I bought a copy of it and he was right it was pretty good.

--__-- --_--_

After reading for a half an hour, I went to take a shower.

It didn't take long to get there and the surprising no one was there in the morning.

I got undressed and stock my stuff in a locker and then walked into the shower room only to run into Naruto.

"Sasuke isn't it to early for you to be up?" he asked as I walked into the shower he just came out of.

"It's like 5 so I thought I would start to get ready. School starts in an hour anyway." I said throwing my towel over the top of the shower and turned it on. It was really hot, but it felt good considering the room was really cold but also really hot around the shower he just used.

"Hm" was all I could say before the door shut.

Unlike Naruto, my shower was pretty quick and I was back in the dome room in like fifteen min. which left me with time to spear…So I just decided to try and sleep, surprisingly I felt a sleep…but only to realize I had ten minutes to get to homeroom as Naruto's cell went off.

"Idiot" I said as I picked it up and shut it before shoving it in my bag and walking out the of the room.

It didn't take long to get to class but I regretted getting there just as the class started…it meant that I had to introduce myself to the class…I really didn't want to do that.

"Might you be Mr. Uchiha?" a young women asked as she looked up from her attendance sheet.

I only nodded.

"Well my I ask where the other new student is? I hear you two are sharing a room." she said as I walked over to her desk. I could hear the guys in the room talking already.

"He wont be starting until next week, the principle needed him to do a job for him." I said with a small smile. The young women blushed and then told me to introduce myself.

"Okay," I said in a smooth voice.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." I said giving them all a soft smile.

I could already tell this was going to be hell, as I saw all their mouth drop open.

--_-- --_--

**Lunch **

_`I want to kill myself…` _

"Hey Sasuke why don't you eat with us?" a group of boys from Geometry class asked.

"Sorry, I already have plans." I said faking as if I actually cared. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah that's fine," the guy stuttered out.

I gave them a wave as I walked to the office.

I was shocked, Naruto actually looked overwhelmed.

"Naruto, it's lunch time." I said with as I leaned on the desk.

" Okay, we'll leave in a minute. I just have to tell him I'm leaving for lunch." he said as he called into his office.

"I'm leaving for lunch." was all he said as he hung up and we left.

I looked at him as we walked out of the school area and into the town.

He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." he said as he gave me one of his fake smiles.

I couldn't help but grabbed his arm and pull him into an alley.

"Don't lie to me," I said as I pinned him against the wall.

He looks at me with scared eyes…I didn't even know he could look like this.

I gentle touch his face, " Naruto what's wrong…you usually don't show these emotion in public." I said as he turned his head away from me.

"Please Naruto tell me what's wrong."

"Sasuke…I don't know what to do…" he started.

"I think Kitty might send me back to the village, cause if he touched me one more time I'm going to lose my mind…" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want anyone to touch me…expect you, Sakura, and Kitty. It feels weird when everyone else does it." he said as he cried on my chest.

"Naruto," was all I could say, cause if I said anything else I might just say the wrong thing.

"Sasuke, please help me…I don't want to lose to this man but…" he didn't finish for he was pulled away from me and dragged back to the school.

This time I was pissed, it was his lunch break and that damn guy was dragging him away from me!

I ran to them and pulled Naruto from him, he only looked at me with furious eyes.

"He doesn't go on break until one thirty!" he said as he tried to pull Naruto away from me.

I glared at him and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"He goes on break when he says. Hey remember he could always leave and let you deal with all the work yourself. " I said as he looked at us from the ground.

"Very well, but anymore disobedience and I'll get Anna back here or worse." he said as he walked back to the school.

Naruto looked at me with sadness in his eyes, " don't worry about him. He's just hasn't been fucked lately." I said as I tried to cheer my little Naruto up. Of course that work he broke into a fit of laughter.

"that's better, I like to see you smiling." I said as I gentle ran my hand through his hair.

"Thank you Sasuke," he said as he held my hand and held it, I just smiled.

Soon we left the shop and headed back to the school, "Sasuke, I going to stay strong. But I can only do that if you support me." he said as he turned and looked at me.

"I'll support you no matter what." I said taking his hand and pulled him close to me.

The next few day were better after that and Naruto got some information from working for the principle. Anna came back the next day and quite her job. She got a better job, apparently while she was on vacation she saw the superintend and told him about the horrible behavior of the principle. In return he was fired and she was hired to take care of the school. Naruto and Sasuke could only laugh as they heard him curse both of them out.

"Naruto, you start classes tomorrow." Anna said as she took her sit in the principles office.

"I know and I'm ready." he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, you to helped me a lot. So I will help you with your mission. When I came back this morning I saw a man in with the principle talking about you too and two girls who were here to stop them." Anna said as she looked at the two of them.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you two and I would say you should look into his background." Anna said as she dismissed both of them.

Both teen going back to their rooms, only to have another night of restless sleep.

--_-- --_--

Okay this is the end of chapter 3 part three

Thank you for those who read or reread this chapter.


End file.
